


(Not) Straight

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [269]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flustered Dean, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: can you do sam and dean go to a bar after a really great hunt and there's this dude there that keeps looking at dean so dean asks him what his deal is and the dude flirts with him all touchy and smiley and dean gets all flustered and tries to insist he's straight and goes back to sam all blushy and stuff and after when they leave he sees him again giving him those same looks and he goes back over and to tell him off and they end up kissing and dean actually likes it but tries to hide it not well</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Straight

It was a long and successful hunt for Sam and Dean, and Dean felt like celebrating.

“Hey, it was fucking hard, and we deserve some celebratory drinks, even if we are the only ones who know about the ganked vampires.”

“Sure.” Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes. They got out of the Impala, and went into the bar, with Dean ordering a beer and going to the pool table.

_

“He keeps starin’ at me.” Dean muttered, as he hit one of the balls in the corner pocket. “I don’t fucking get why?”

“Tap out and ask him.” Sam said.

“Fine.” Dean said, switching with Sam. He moved over to the man, who was casually sipping a beer. “You got a problem?” Dean asked.

“Nah.” The man said. “Just starin’ at a good looking face.”

Dean froze and cleared his throat. “I umm, I…”

“Yeah?” The guy asked, smirking slightly. “I mean, look at you. Worn jacket…” The man’s fingers brushed against Dean’s shoulder. “Bottle green eyes…” His fingers trailed across Dean’s cheeks, under his eyes. “And lips anyone would kill to have on them.” The fingers grazed past Dean’s lips, and Dean knew that he was turning slightly red. “What’s not to love?”

Dean cleared his throat again. “S-sorry, buddy. I’m…I’m straight.”

“Uh-huh.” The guy said.

“I have to go….back to my brother. Play some more pool.”

“Oh, of course.” The guy said. Dean cleared his throat for a third time, and turned, leaving the man and going back to Sam.

“Looked like you were having an interesting time over there.” Sam mused, handing Dean the pool stick back.

“Shuddup.” Dean said, but he blushed and a soft smile played on his lips.

_

When Sam and Dean were that much richer and more full of beer, they decided to head out.

They walked out of the bar and Dean saw the man again, staring at him as he was before.

“You start Baby and get her warmed up. I’ll be right back.” Dean said.

“OK…?” Sam said, keys getting shoved into his hand. Sam left and Dean walked over to the man.

“Listen, I told you that I was-”

The man pulled Dean forward, and their lips locked and Dean melted into the kiss. His hand curled around the man’s neck, and his eyes shut.

It was like that for a little while before they finally parted.

“Well then…umm, that was..I, umm…”

“You liked it.” The man said.

“Did…did not.” Dean said. “Besides, it wouldn’t work. Me and my brother…we’re on the road…a lot. Stayin’ at the motel down the road.”

“So am I…Room 311 if you want to stop by later tonight.” The man said. He gave a wink and left back into the bar, and Dean cleared his throat again that night, thinking about maybe dropping by the room once Sam fell asleep.


End file.
